cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Search for the Professor
Search for the Professor (消えた博士を追え! Kieta Hakase o Oe!) is the sixth episode of the first season of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. It aired originally in Japan on November 18, 2001. It loosely adapts the "Man-Eating Mansion" chapter from the "Assassins" arc of the manga. Plot Summary While helping Dr. Gilmore investigate Professor Kozumi's kidnapping, Joe Shimamura, Great Britain, and Albert Heinrich encounter an ancient mansion with a beautiful lady living inside. However, they soon discover that not everything is what they are perceived to be. Recap The 00 Cyborgs are spending a day of relaxation by painting the body of their ship, the Dolphin. Jet Link has just finished painting his illustration of a shark face and a pretty woman on the nose of the Dolphin (in a similar manner to how pilots would paint the bodies of their war planes in World War I and World War II), but then he gets angry at Geronimo, Jr. when he paints white lines over it. Then Great Britain gets into a scuffle with Chang Changku when the latter painted a Chinese dragon over his psychedelic-looking picture, only to end up accidentally knocking a bucket of yellow paint on Pyunma's head. While an angry Pyunma chases the two cyborgs for it, Dr. Gillmore arrives, worried that his friend Professor Kozumi hasn't come back yet. Joe Shimamura asks him about Kozumi's whereabouts, only to have Albert Heinreich tell him that he has left to do some errands...when Francoise Arnoul's enhanced senses detect something far away. Dr. Gillmore, Great Britain, Albert, Joe, and Francoise drive along the cliff side road and discover Kozumi's abandoned car along the corner, along with his hat and fresh footprints and tire tracks, revealing that he had been kidnapped. Dr. Gillmore sends Great Britain, Albert and Joe to investigate the tire tracks while he and Francoise look for clues. The guys' tire track search eventually leads to a dead end at the edge of a cliff, but they also discover a large mansion in the forest just a distance away. Upon traveling there, Great Britain senses something odd about the mansion. He is scared away when he sees a shadowy figure behind the door, but when a beautiful woman living inside the mansion appears, Great Britain instantly falls in love with her. While the woman serves them tea, Joe and Albert ask her about the whereabouts of Professor Kozumi, when they look at the mirrors behind and notice something odd. When asked why she lives alone, the woman explains that her husband has left for unknown reasons and is currently waiting for him to return. Great Britain is appalled and pledges to be the woman's trusted confidant and friend so he can ease her loneliness, but is interrupted when Joe and Albert abruptly decide to leave. Unknown to the trio, the woman's shadow morphs into the same shadowy figure Great Britain saw earlier. That same night, Joe, Albert, and Great Britain return to the mansion, this time to investigate it. Great Britain is reluctant to investigate the woman they met earlier, but is forced to go along with them when he is left alone outside in the dark. Inside, the mansion is made even creepier with all sorts of sinister-looking memorabilia inside, and Great Britain is scared when the chime of a grandfather clock echoes through the hall. While the three investigate and come across all sorts of scary things, the woman they met is seen seated in another undisclosed room, playing a chess game that appears to be manipulating the inner surroundings of her house. In one part, Great Britain discovers a room that has its doors shut in on him, only to open normally when Joe and Albert arrive and the entire room disappears after they leave. When the trio notices that they have been going around in circles, they are attacked by the floor rug and manage to evade it, but Great Britain was flattened in the process. Great Britain justifies the floor rug coming alive as part of the woman's "security system", much to Joe and Albert's disbelief. The second time the floor rug attacks, the trio escape it by going through a doorway leading off its path, only to slide down the stairway when it flattens itself. They end up in a room of spikes and are nearly killed when Great Britain saves them by transforming his arms into octopus legs and hanging onto a ledge. Then they are sucked up an air duct and end up a room where they are nearly crushed by the walls and ceiling closing in on them, when Great Britain turned himself into a pole and accidentally created a hole into the floor, leading to him and his friends falling into another room with lots of pictures. After investigating the pictures and several unopened letters, they learn that the woman's husband had never returned from one of the World Wars, and that she could be possibly dead herself. Suddenly the woman's voice appears and reveals itself as Cyborg 0012, which consists of the whole mansion being part of a large trap used for kidnapping people, including Professor Kozumi. Great Britain, Joe, and Albert try to escape but end up trapped in the "stomach" of the house, where dissolving acid is being poured in to kill them. Using their quick thinking, they manage to barely escape by shooting a hole in the wall with their guns and end up in the drawing room. Cyborg 0012 reveals that she has caught them and tries to kill the trio with an electric stimulator beam. Joe saves his friends by going into acceleration mode and shoots at a mirror, destroying it and revealing a machine with 0012's real body encased inside. Great Britain rushes in to rescue 0012, but the machine catches on fire and explodes in front of him, making Albert and Joe lead him away to safety. They barely escape the house, and as they watch it burn to the ground and ultimately disappear, Great Britain catches a glimpse of 0012 reunited with her husband in death. The trio come to the realization that although 0012 had already died waiting for her husband, she had loved him so much that her grief caused her spirit to become attached to her house, which Black Ghost took advantage of by converting it into a cyborg death trap. They leave afterward to resume their investigation of Professor Kozumi. Meanwhile, Professor Kozumi is riding with his Black Ghost kidnappers, bound and gagged, down a highway tunnel in Tokyo. Voice Cast English Dub *009: Joshua Seth *001: Bob Marx *002: Sparky Allen *003: Midge Mayes *004: Jim Taggert *005: John Daniels *006: Steve Kramer *007: Michael Sorich *008: Mario *Professor Gilmore: Sy Prescott *0012: Melora Harte Notes * The English dub altered the references to 0012 living during the Taisho era (which would include WW1) to having lived during "The Civil War", and having a line at the end claim that she had been dead for over 100 years. * The manga version of the story had an early cameo by 0013, as well as several henchmen that had kidnapped Kozumi. These cameos were likely removed to provide surprise for the next episode. * In the manga, 0012's origin is never stated and she is simply a disembodied brain speaking to the cyborgs via her telepathy. After the jar containing her brain is shattered, she collapses her own mansion in an attempt to bury herself. Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 1